


hey moon

by thefudge



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Power Dynamics, ost: hey moon - john maus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: Post 2x08. Lu leans her head on his shoulder. "You won't ever kiss me again, will you?"  (Lu/Valerio)





	hey moon

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, angsty, complicated siblings? you knew i was going to write something eventually (but also a few folks on here and tumblr requested a fic)  
the title is taken from the song by john maus, which actually featured during one of their first scenes together (and can i just say, i've always loved this song, so kudos to the Elite soundtrack team, they really came through this season!!). this oneshot is my attempt to develop these two a bit more, since i feel that the show kind of glossed over some important aspects of their relationship. anyway, i love angst!!

_i know it's been so long since we saw each other last_  
_i'm sure we'll find some way to make the time pass_

_hey moon_  
_it's just you and me tonight_

It doesn't matter how many times he claims she's the one who started it. He can draw lines in the sand. He can dig pits. He can even build castles. Eventually, the tide will wash it all away and no one will remember he was just lying down in bed when she crept into his room, pretending to be the Tooth Fairy. She slid her hand under his pillow, searching for the tooth, and when she found it, she tittered noisily, because "_todavia crees en estas cosas_!", he still believed, or wanted to believe, and she was happy he was so gullible, so she bent down and pecked him on the lips. She pecked him again, pressing her lips to his fiercely until he could taste the strawberry lip gloss their father had forbidden her to wear. 

Valerio still remembers the taste. 

He remembers he felt shame at his half-sister finding out he still stashed teeth. But he felt _glorious_ when she kissed him. He also felt, for the first time, the flesh responding, all his blood rushing south. And that made him a little ashamed too. 

Thanks to pretty Lu, he came to associate ecstasy with shame, love with furtive hands under his pillow. 

But if you asked her, she'd say that he was the one who told her to come into his room that night, told her he had a surprise for her.

"You gave me your tooth," she tells him as they sit on the stairs and listen to their parents shouting abuse in the other room. 

Valerio is amazed at her bad memory.

But he also knows it's not just bad memory. 

Lucrecia is quite capable of handling herself, but she's also helpless when it comes to feelings, raw feelings that have nothing to do with power plays or class politics. 

The only way she can contain this development is to say that he'd made her do it. 

And Valerio would not be her half-brother if he did not think, _maybe I did. _

Because there's one thing they both got from their father: the ability to lie and be lied to. 

Their parents are still arguing, but they've grown tired of shouting. 

Lu leans her head on his shoulder.

"You won't ever kiss me again, will you?"

Valerio smiles, though he's shaking a little. He feels the cold deep under his skin.

He nuzzles her hair. "No, I won't kiss you again."

Lu sighs, but it's not the bereaved sigh of a disappointed lover. There's relief there too. And something else - something impish, something fairy-like. Maybe he's still gullible, still believes in her magic. 

"I won't kiss you on the lips," he repeats, qualifying the statement.

Lu grows very still. A corner of her mouth lifts. 

"Never on the lips," she agrees. 

"They're very bad lips. They harm people, so they're never getting kissed."

Lu swallows. "_Si, son malos. Los peores labios del mundo_." The worst lips in the world. The way she says it, it's not a joke. She believes it. Lu has always been very lucid about how bad she is, how much worse she can get. 

But he's no better. He's her enabler. He does things for her, things she doesn't always ask of him. He pretends she _will_ ask him, eventually. He likes to meet her needs ahead of time. 

He's good like that. 

"Yes." His voice is small. "I'll never kiss you there."

"Anywhere else, but there," she adds. Which is to say, everywhere else. They both know it. 

Valerio's lips fall against her hair. That's allowed. 

And a few days or weeks from now - it doesn't really _matter -_ his lips will follow the seam of her stockings, warm breath on the back of her knee (kissing nylon, not flesh) and that'll be allowed too. 

And who knows what else. 

Yet, despite their little game of semantics, every kiss will feel halved. Because the sadness is real. It's the kind of sadness no other pair of siblings could share.

Maybe Tolstoy went too far: it's not unhappy _families_ that are unhappy in their own way. It's just unhappy brothers and sisters. 

_Anna Karenina_ was another book she gave him. Lu kept waxing poetry about poor, romantic Anna's fate, but he always thought it was Vronsky who was fucked for life, having to live with the shadow of a dead woman. Anna was sainted and perfected in death. She was turned into a constellation. Vronsky remained miserably human, tethered to earth, taunted by a ghost. 

But he's not worried. Lu would never take that final step that Anna did. 

Not without him, anyway. 

Their parents find them asleep on the stairs, heads bent together. 

They look young. Unhappy children. Dreaming of a train that never reaches the station. 


End file.
